The objective of the proposed phase-II SBIR research is to develop an in-vivo imaging technology based on functional swept-source optical coherence tomography (F-SS-OCT) at 1060nm spectral region that provides both morphological and blood flow information for the diagnosis and management of diabetic retinopathy. The key aims of the Phase-II program are to [1] generate high-speed, high-performance 1060nm swept laser systems, [2] develop 1060nm F-SS-OCT systems and demonstrate structural and Doppler imaging, and [3] demonstrate real-time imaging of choroidal microvasculature. Supported by the combined advantages of deep light penetration, low dispersion, high sensitivity, resolution, and speed, this technology should enable superior functional OCT imaging for various pre-clinical and clinical applications including in-vivo imaging, 3- dimensional mapping, and real-time intrasurgical guidance. Current OCT systems for retinal imaging applications use light sources centered at 820nm. Although high- resolution OCT centered at 820nm provides a clear image of intraretinal layer, its penetration depth is insufficient for imaging the choroidal microvasculature. However, the choroid plays an important role in many ocular diseases, including diabetic retinopathy. Imaging and quantifying choroidal blood flow with functional OCT would provide valuable information in both diagnosing and managing these ocular diseases at earlier stages. It has been shown that 1060nm spectral region provides an optimal wavelength for imaging choroidal morphology and microvasculature due to reduced scattering, higher safe light exposure, and minimal tissue dispersion. Building on the success of Phase-I work, the prototype 1060nm swept laser systems and OCT engines will be developed at Micron Optics based on its core tunable technology platform. The performance criteria of the 1060nm swept laser include a lasing range >70nm with a 3dB range of >50nm, a linewidth of <0.1nm, a peak power >10mW, and a sweep frequency of 10KHz. The F-SS-OCT system is aimed to provide a hardware- limited imaging depth of 5mm with a resolution of ~10[unreadable]m, and a sensitivity of ~110dB. The video-rate operation of the F-SS-OCT system will be demonstrated at the Beckman Laser Institute of UC Irvine. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]